1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aromatic polyamide resin composition for compression molding. More particularly, the present invention relates to an aromatic polyamide resin composition useful for producing compression molded articles having an high impact strength and a superior abrasion resistance.
2) Description of the Related Art
It is known that shaped articles having a high thermal resistance can be produced by compression-molding aromatic polyamide resin particles. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 62-121731 discloses aromatic polyamide resin particles having an average particle size of from 10 to 400 .mu.m and an average particle surface area of from 1 to 20 m.sup.2 /g, and useful for compression-molding.
The shaped aromatic polyamide resin articles have a high acid-resistance, flame-retardance, machinability, and self-lubricity. Nevertheless, the shaped aromatic polyamide resin articles exhibit an unsatisfactory mechanical property, for example, impact strength, and thus are not suitable for uses in which a high impact strength is required.
To enhance the impact strength, attempts have been made to blend reinforcing fibers with the aromatic polyamide resin. Usually, the reinforcing fibers were selected from carbon fiber particles and short cut aramide fibers. Nevertheless, it was found that the conventional reinforcing fibers do not satisfactorily enhance the impact strength of the compression-molded aromatic polyamide resin articles. Also, to ensure the enhancement of the impact strength, a large amount of the conventional reinforcing fibers must be blended with the aromatic polyamide resin, and this blending of a large amount of reinforcing fibers results in a lowering of the abrasion resistance of the resultant shaped articles. Accordingly, the conventional shaped aromatic polyamide resin articles blended with the conventional reinforcing fibers exhibit the highest impact strength of 8.5 kgf/cm.sup.2.
Accordingly, a strong demand has arisen for a new type of aromatic polyamide resin composition capable of forming shaped articles having an enhanced impact strength and a satisfactory abrasion resistance.